


Heat

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: The heat builds between them.





	Heat

Their mouths meet again, a growing heat building up between them. Hands run down Tre's sides as he moans, panting when the kiss ends. Mike stares down at him, lust in his eyes as he watches all of Tre's reactions to him. He flicks Tre's nipple ring and smirks when Tre groans, arching beneath him. 

Tre drags him back down into another kiss, nipping at Mike's lips and hooking a leg around Mike's waist, pressing their hips together. Mike moans into the kiss and Tre rocks his hips up harder against Mike.

The heat keeps on building up between them.


End file.
